powerrangers9fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers: Monster Hunt
Power Rangers Monster Hunt is the 12th season in the 9th Grid of the Power Rangers Universe. Plot A group of five teenagers are dared by two snobby brothers into going a haunted house that is occupied by monsters. The teens accidentally free a genie that is trapped in a violin. The genie offers to grant the teens one wish. The teens decide they want to become their favorite monster in order to haunt the two brothers. The genie grants the teens’ wish but also unleashes all of the villainous monsters trapped in the house as a side effect. Now the teens must use their new monster powers to hunt down the monsters and get them back into the house. Characters Rangers Allies * The Genie - Mentor of the team. Was accidentally released during the Rangers' initial exploration of the haunted house, and now helps the Rangers with informative data about the monsters they released. * Ms. Brown & Ms. Ginther - Two school teachers who understand the Rangers' situation and would cover for them when necessary. * Preston & Bentley '- The two affluent brothers who bullied the teenagers into entering the haunted house. After they realized their mistakes, they try to help out the rangers in capturing the monsters as much as they can. They continued to bully the rangers in civilian form. But over time, they become friends with the rangers after learning how to work with people better. Villains Same as allies however if you want to have them in an order like Ultimate Empire, then Empire Generals and then list your villains use this... Arsenal Transformation Devices List the devices your rangers use to morph here, use the same button or * from the allies section. Weapons Same as the transformation devices just list your rangers weapons here instead. Zords Same as the Arsenal where you use the square emblem or * then type in the name of your megazord however after that you should also use one of these symbols. *✶ (used for team-piloted Zords) *◆ (used for Zords piloted by a single Ranger) *➲ (used for carrier Zords) *❖ (used for auxiliary Zords) and just inserting them here using the Z template. If you want to add multiple rangers just keep repeating the line one after another. You should also use a Legend to inform your readers about what the symbol means. For example... :''Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha You can also use the symbols for your arsenal, just use the same code listed above but using these symbols. *♦ (used for various Ranger weapons) *◊ (used for Ranger weapons whose color matches the background of the page a little too well) You can use Template:Z to see the full list of symbols and what they do. Alternate Zord Systems List any other zord combinations that might not be the main one used. Just use the same button we had for zords but add "Alternate Combination" next to it and highlight the alternate combination part. Use the lowercase I button next to the uppercase B button to make it look like this: Alternate Combination. Add the end use the diamonds for the zords area for whatever zords appear in the combination and what rangers use them. Locations * Main City ** Command Center *** Description ** Hangout Spot *** Description Episodes List all of your episodes here, have their release date next to them if you are actually making episodes for the series, if not then don't put anything next to your episodes. Use the button next to the one we used for allies and arsenal that has numbers instead of squares to list your episodes out. Trivia Add interesting trivia about your series here using the same button from allies and arsenal. It can be random facts or just things you find interesting about your series. ---- That is a basic outline of your series page. You can end up adding other sections if you wish like "Writers", "Music used", "Movies", etc. In the end this is what your series page should end up looking like.... ---- '''Power Rangers: Return of Legends is a series created by NewUserTest. It features the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers getting their powers back. SAMPLE Plot Zordon picks the original team up again to fight a evil empire of space monkeys. Along the way they discover that not everyone can be trusted. SAMPLE Characters Rangers Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 Villains *Ultimate Empire **Empire Generals ***Evil Man Arsenal Transformation Devices *Power Morpher 2 Weapons *Ultimate Blade Blaster Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Dino Megazord 2 ◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragonzord 2 ◆ Alternate Zord Systems *''Alternate Combination'' - Mega Dragonzord 2 ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Return of the Rangers (August 28, 2063) Trivia *This series is not an actual series. ---- If you have any questions about creating a series page, contact one of our admins.